herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Count Dracula, or simply just Dracula, is the main protagonist of the animated film Hotel Transylvania and its sequel. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and the father of his 118 (later 125)-year old daughter Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny and maternal grandfather of Dennis. Appearance He is a tall, slender vampire with a black and purple cape, black hair, black jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. History ''Hotel Transylvania'' Early life Count Dracula was born to an unknown mother and his father, Vlad. Vlad was very rough and strict on Dracula when he was growing up. Dracula was a late-fanger growing up, so Vlad used fear and other cruel methods to scare the fangs out of Dracula. Vlad also made Dracula grow up to hate humans. As Dracula grew up and moved away, he slowly stopped contacting and communicating with his father all together. The Hotel Sometime in the 19th century while flying in the night as a bat, Dracula crashed into another bat, and they both fell to the ground. The bat Dracula knocked into turned out to be another vampire named Martha. Dracula and Martha instantly felt something for each other and soon became inseparable. They began to date, and soon became married. In the late 19th century (in the movie it said 1895) they had a child, a baby girl named, Mavis. Shortly after Mavis was born however, a group of angry humans stormed Dracula's home, intending to kill him and his family for being vampires. The humans set fire to Dracula's home and killed his wife, Martha. Dracula was able to escape the place with Mavis. Dracula began to live alone somewhere else with Mavis, and began to raise her on his own. He, like his father, taught Mavis to be afraid and hate humans. Wanting to keep Mavis safe, Dracula began the construction of a large castle where he intended to live there with his daughter. After the hotel was finished being built, Dracula took Mavis to live there where he intended to have her live there for the rest of her life. He opened up the castle as a Hotel for all monsters to be safe from humankind. Years later, Dracula and Mavis are still living at the hotel. Dracula starts to prepare the Hotel for Mavis' 118th birthday. Dracula goes to greet Mavis in her room where he tells her that she can leave the hotel, and visit some humans. Mavis overcome with joy transforms into a bat and flies out the window to the nearest village. Dracula quickly rushes to the village to ensure his plan goes well. He enlists the help of some of the zombies working at the hotel to dress up as humans to pretend to be the townsfolk at the fake village Mavis is going to see. Dracula instructs the zombies to act ruthless to Mavis, pretending they want to kill her. After Mavis arrives he watches with satisfaction as Mavis is scared by the humans and flies away back to the hotel. Dracula smiles, knowing that this is what's best for Mavis. Now Mavis will remain safe at the hotel forever. Dracula quickly flies back to the hotel to comfort Mavis. Johnny's Arrival After successfully scaring his daughter Mavis away from the humans, Dracula walks down into the front lobby of the hotel to greet all the monsters. As he is walking Dracula notices some odd shape moving through the revolving door at the front. As the figure comes through the door Dracula realizes it is a human. Horrified, Dracula quickly rushes to trap the human in the revolving door, demanding to know who he is and how he found this place. The human introduces himself as Jonathan, and tells Dracula that he was mountain climbing and heard a story about an ancient castle. Out of curiosity Johnny traveled in search of the hotel. Dracula tries to push Johnny out of the hotel, but sees the oncoming monsters preparing to enter the hotel. He quickly takes Johnny and throws him inside a closet with him. Dracula debates if he should kill him, but decides not to, as it would set monsters back hundreds of years. Dracula quickly comes up with the idea to dress Johnny up as a Frankenstein monster to sneak him out of the hotel, the plan starts to work however, Johnny finally realizing that all the monsters are real, panics and launches himself onto a witches broom, Johnny is sent flying through the air and ultimately crashes into Mavis. Dracula quickly rushes to see if Mavis is alright. After Mavis confirms that she is ok Dracula quickly takes Johnny away before she can discover that Johnny is a human. Keeping it a Secret Dracula takes Johnny to a room in the hotel where he explains to him that he isn't going to kill him. Having calmed down, Johnny asks what this place is. Dracula explains to Johnny that the hotel is a place he built to keep all monsters safe from the persecution of humankind. Dracula then attempts to fly Johnny out of the window by picking him up as a bat. However, Mavis flies into the room too, and catches Dracula in the act. Dracula quickly takes Johnny back inside where he instructs Johnny to play along, and keep his human identity a secret or else. Mavis and Johnny begin to chat, but before Johnny and Mavis can talk anymore Dracula rushes Johnny into the hotel's secret tunnel where he tries to sneak him out. However, Dracula forgets the way and ends up back inside the hotel. Dracula and Johnny find themselves inside a room inside the hotel where Frank, Griffin, Wayne and Murray are preparing their song they've been working on for Mavis' birthday. Frank and the group try to convince Dracula to sing with them. Dracula calms tells them that he hasn't sang since Martha's death. They try to push Dracula some more to make him sing, but Dracula explodes with anger, "I said NO! Don't ask me again!" he said. Dracula spends the rest of the day trying to keep Johnny's humanity a secret from the other monsters. At the pool Dracula tries to convince Johnny to leave on his own, but Johnny ends up starting a "Chicken Fight" with all the other pool guests, and Mavis. Fed up, Dracula finally kicks Johnny out the hotel. He tries to hypnotize Johnny into never returning, but Johnny's contact lenses prevent him from doing so. He instead tells Johnny that if he returns he would kill him. Dracula then tries to relax with his best friends, Frank, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin in the hotel sauna. However, shortly after Johnny crashes through the roof and falls down onto Drac. Seeing that he can't get rid of Johnny, Dracula instead instructs Johnny to help set up tables for Mavis' 118th birthday party. Johnny however starts to prank Dracula by sending the magic tables flying through the air with magic phrases after watching Dracula say them. Dracula and Johnny begin to chase each other on the tables, when Dracula realizes that he is having fun. The two crash, and Dracula jumps up with excitement. He goes over to where he thinks Johnny is, but sees that he is missing. He notices muddy foot tracks and instantly figures out it was the hotel's chef, Quasimodo who kidnapped Johnny. Dracula takes off at top speed down the halls to find Johnny. Dracula finds Quasimodo in the kitchen trying to cook Johnny. Dracula frees Johnny from the ropes he is tied in and attempts to leave. However, Quasimodo stops Dracula questioning him as to why he is helping a human. Dracula barks back that Johnny is not a human, and that he is a stein. Quasimodo then decides to have Johnny scare his pet rat, Esmeralda if he really is a monster. After Johnny is unable to scare Esmeralda Quasimodo screams in anger that Dracula has brought a human into the hotel. Dracula uses his powers to freeze Quasimodo and quickly takes Johnny away. Shared Pain Johnny thanks Dracula for saving his life, as Dracula guides him to a secret room. Once inside Johnny notices a painting. He tells Drac that he remembers seeing that painting when he was told the legend of the lady Lubode. The legend goes that a lonely count met the love of his life. The two were inseparable. The story goes on to say the two settled down with each other, and later had a child. However, tragedy struck when a mysterious fire broke out and killed the two. Dracula continues to listen to Johnny, but tells him that the legend is wrong. It was only the wife who died. Dracula pulls down the curtain covering up part of the painting, revealing that it was Dracula who was the lonely count in the story. Dracula turns to Johnny and tells him that it was no accident who killed her. "She was killed by your kind!" Dracula says to Johnny. Dracula explains that he built the hotel to protect her child. To protect Mavis. Johnny, finally understands, and agrees to leave the hotel. Dracula stops Johnny. He tells Johnny that Mavis has feelings for him, and that he should stay for her birthday. Johnny agrees, apologizing to Drac, never intending to hurt Mavis. Dracula escorts Johnny out of the room, so they can prepare for Mavis' birthday tomorrow. Truth Exposed The following day, the entire hotel begins to prepare for Mavis' party. Dracula finishes the final preparations with Johnny, and leaves Mavis her present from Martha. Martha made Mavis a special present, intending for her to open it on her 118th birthday. The party begins, and all the monsters of the hotel come to attend. Dracula oversees the party, proud that it is a success. Dracula begins to let loose and starts to dance as well. However, a suit of armor guard taps Dracula on the shoulder and points to Johnny and Mavis. Dracula watches in horror as Mavis kisses Johnny. Dracula instantly rushes over to them, outraged at Johnny for kissing his daughter. Mavis tries to explain to Dracula that it was only a kiss, but Dracula yells at her telling her that she isn't allowed to kiss. Mavis yells back at her father that she's allowed to like people and try different things. She tells Dracula that she even wants to give the human village a second chance, and that maybe she can try to be friends with them. Dracula yells back telling Mavis that's impossible and that the village doesn't really exist. Mavis becomes furious as she yells at Dracula for lying to her and keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew she wanted to leave. Just then a frozen Quasimodo enters the room attempting to speak. The Fly walks over to Quasimodo, claiming he can speak froze. He tells everyone that Johnny is really a human. Esmeralda enters the room to, and tears off Johnny's disguise. The room erupts into panic upon seeing that Johnny is a human. Dracula stands still among the panic as he watches Mavis hug Johnny, accepting him as a human. Johnny notices Dracula looking at him, and decides to reject Mavis in fear and respect for Dracula. Johnny leaves, and Dracula attempts to comfort Mavis. Mavis turns to Dracula and tells him that this is all his fault and flies away in anger. Dracula looks up and watches Mavis fly away as all the monsters walk out the room, giving Drac dirty looks. Change of Mind Dracula flies around the hotel looking for Mavis. He finally finds her on the hotel roof crying. He tries to comfort her, but Mavis continues to cry. Mavis shows Dracula the gift Martha gave her. It's a book. Dracula opens it up as he realizes it's a poem Martha wrote about how she and Dracula met. Dracula begins to read: "Two lonely bats crashed in the night they felt a "Zing" love at first sight. They knew right then they would be husband and wife, for a Zing only happens once in your life. Your Zing will come my love, cherish it. Love, Mommy." Mavis explains to Drac that she thought she and Johnny zinged. Mavis feeling heartbroken transforms into a bat and flies back to her room. Dracula begins to realize the horrible mistake he's made. "Martha, what have I done?" he says. Dracula rushes to the hotel's front desk where all the monsters are trying to check out. All the monster feel outraged at Drac for lying to them, and bringing a human into the hotel. Dracula apologizes to them all, and tells them that he isn't even sure if humans are bad anymore. He then tells them that he thinks Johnny and Mavis "Zinged", but he got in the way. The monsters listen to Drac and all agree to help him find Johnny, and bring him back to Mavis. Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin all join Drac as they rush out of the hotel into a hearse, and drive away. Dracula follows Johnny's trail, but the trail soon comes to an end. They all get out of the hearse and notice Johnny dropped a piece of clothing. Dracula instructs Wayne to sniff the shirt to track Johnny scent. Wayne tells Drac that his nose is shot after changing so many werepup's diapers, but gets an idea and calls out to all his kids. The werewolf kids all rush to their father, but fail to listen to him. Dracula turns to Wayne and asks if any of his kids still respect him. Wayne listens to Drac's sarcastic comment and calls out to his daughter, Winnie. Winnie smells the shirt and tells the group that Johnny left through town and boarded an airplane. Dracula thanks Winnie and takes off once again in the hearse towards the town. Dracula and the group arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans having a monster festival. Dracula tries to drive through town to the airport, but the path is blocked by humans. Dracula and the group exit the hearse and begin to walk on foot. Murray gets an idea that they should scare the humans into making way for them. They try to scare them, but the humans instead show support for the group. The humans agree to help Dracula by all lifting up their capes from their vampire costumes for Drac so he can be shielded from the sunlight. Dracula thanks them, and takes off under the capes toward the airport. Dracula arrives at the airport just as Johnny's plane takes off. With no other choice, Dracula transforms into a bat and begins to chase the plane down himself. Dracula begins to burn up in the sunlight, but carries on anyway. He arrives at the front of the plane and hypnotizes the pilot so he can talk to Johnny. Dracula explains to Johnny that he was wrong to get in the way of him, and Mavis and that if she should be with anybody he is thankful that it is him. Johnny smiles and agrees to return to the hotel. Dracula returns to the hotel with Johnny, and brings him to Mavis. He watches as the two of them make up. Dracula explains to Mavis that he wants her to live her life now, and gives her his blessing for her to be with Johnny. Dracula watches as Johnny and Mavis finally have a proper kiss. Dracula and the group spend the rest of Mavis' birthday celebrating by dancing, and singing. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Mavis' and Johnny's Wedding Mavis and Johnny's wedding kicks off with Johnny's family attending the wedding at the hotel. Mavis is wearing an elegant black dress with spider webs on the collar. Dracula dances with Mavis on the ceiling. As they are dancing Mavis asks Dracula why her grandpa Vlad didn't come. Dracula explains to her that Vlad would not have been okay with her marrying a human, and that he isn't as enlightened as he is. Mavis tries to say if only Vlad could meet Johnny, but Dracula assures her that he would have killed him, and it's best that they never meet. Mavis finally asks her father if he himself is okay with her marrying a human. Dracula smiles and assures her that as long as she is happy it doesn't matter who or what she marries. Vampa Drac One year after Johnny and Mavis are married, Mavis and Johnny enter Dracula's room wondering if Mavis wants to go out for a fly with her dad.They play hide and seek, then Dracula finds Mavis resting on a cloud holding her stomach and asks her if she's okay and she yes its only harder for her to catch her breath because she pregnant then she shows her pregnant belly that excites Dracula and Dracula flies into the sky and announces that he's going to be a grandpa. Drac's Concerns While Mavis' pregnancy progressed, Dracula was concerned that his new grand kid was not going to be a vampire and Johnny and Mavis would move out of the hotel with their son Dennis. Monster Training Dracula, Wayne, Griffin, Frankenstein, Murray, and Blobby try to get Dennis' vampire side to come out before Dennis' 5th birthday so Mavis doesn't leave. Their first stop is The Dark Forest of Spamonya (formerly) and now it is called Dark Forest Municipal Park and bike Trail then the guys get out then Dracula get Dennis dressed and pushes Dennis' back to make his hair look like his and tells Dennis that he's going to see how every monster does their special way of scaring humans. #Frankenstein tried to scare two female joggers, but instead they were happy to see Frank. They wanted to take a photo with him every body else is stunned that it did not work, Dennis tries scare the joggers by saying boo and the joggers think he's adorable and run off and Dennis' hair goes back to normal. #Next Dracula insists Wayne to go kill something to show Dennis how he kills. Wayne at first refuses then Drac tells Wayne how they are going to bring Dennis' inner monster out and how are going to get Denis inspired. Wayne says he is not going to send monsters back so Dennis can like vampires and Wayne says they don't have to kill anymore they have pop tarts and there's nothing to kill her all of the sudden two dear wonder on to the scene Frank says what a cutie but kill him Wayne gets up close to a deer and tries to remember how he killed years ago because had not killed in years he first howls at the deer to scare it and then remembers that's for the moon then grails but then gets side tracked by a Frisbee, and gets into a fight with a dog to get the Frisbee Dennis says get Uncle Wayne everybody else is shocked. Personality Dracula dearly loved his his wife, Martha so much that he was heartbroken when she died, prompting a massive distrust towards humanity. After her death, the only thing that Dracula cared about was his daughter Mavis, and would kill if it meant protecting her however as she was his only family, he can be overprotective and overbearing. He can also be selfish, going out of his way to secure that no danger would come to Mavis which goes as far as deceiving and lying to her such as making out humanity as being violent monsters who would attack her on sight by having his hotel clerks dressed as humans try to kill her when she began to explore a human village which he also had his clerks make up. In the second film, he was willing to put his grandson, Dennis in danger as to help him earn his fangs so Mavis wouldn't move away. These actions end up driving the people he was trying to protect away from him. Dracula is all too aware of the cruelty and prejudice that humanity was capable of, eventually he deduced that monster-kind would never be accepted by society and instead reclused their kind in his own hotel, Hotel Transylvania. Dracula's closest friend was Frankenstein and they inevitably shared a lot of history, Drac trusted Frank that much he even made him Mavis' god-uncle. However as the first film progresses, Dracula begins to realise his biased opinions towards humanity was actually untrue. Although he was initially cold and hostile towards Jonathan, a human who wandered his way into Hotel Transylvania he slowly began to warm up to the human and even accepting him as a suitable mate for his daughter this was also proven by giving him his blessing to marry his daughter at the end of the film. When the villagers of Transylvania discovered that he and the rest of the monsters of fairy tale were real instead of attacking they actually welcome him, reigniting his trust for humanity. Despite his faults, Dracula would also go to extreme lengths to make Mavis happy including risking his own life to bring Jonathan back to Transylvania and allowing Mavis to live her own life the way she wanted. Dracula hated being stereotyped, and was always very insulted when people thought he said "blah, blah, blah" and would angrily correct them if a person would do so. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Dracula can take the form of a bat, He possesses superhuman strength and speed. He is able to fly into the air, He can use hypnosis to erase people's memories or mind control them. He is capable of using telekinesis to move objects. Trivia * He is different from the real life (possibly urban) Count Dracula. * Dracula is very similar to King Triton. Both lost their wives to humans (Dracula to Martha, Triton to Queen Athena) and have developed a deep hatred of humans as a result. Both realize that not all humans are bad after meeting a human man who falls for their daughter (Dracula to Jonathan, Triton to Eric), both are overprotective of their daughters (Mavis and Ariel) until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams and both have become grandfathers in the sequel. * Dracula is sometimes thought to be an antagonist but however this isn't true. Gallery Mavis shout at her Father.jpg|Dracula being shouted at by his daughter Mavis after Jonathan left Dracula's facepalm.gif Dracula's Family.jpg Martha and Dracula 3.jpg Martha and Dracula 2.jpg|Dracula with his wife, Martha Martha and Dracula.jpg Martha and Dracula's Last Good bye.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6610.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes from the past Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Magic Category:Super Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Humanoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Aristocrats Category:Old Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Knight Templar Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Serious Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Important Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Undead Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Famous Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Parody Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards